Twilight Saga: Mixing Up The Known
by HiddenInMySoul
Summary: What if it wasn't Bella Swan that came to Forks?, What if everything you thought you knew was different?. Same Cullens, Same Town, New Chief, New Outlook and New Complications. Will this work out? Or will this cause major problems for all parties involved? Guess We're About To Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is one that my friend and I have been writing for a while, well she has been writing and I've been editing but I thought that I would tell it from a different point of you, more to the point Gabriella's POV, my friend wrote it from Rebecka's POV and for us it's about us and how we would handle the situation. **

**It doesn't entirely follow the book and there are new characters but I do hope that you enjoy it. **

**All disclaimers apply here, I love the series by Stephanie Meyer and I love the books and that's why I wanted to write this story. I hold no rights to the characters created by Stephanie.**

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **

_**Catch Up Moment:**_

What can I say? It's been one drama after another here in Phoenix and it's worth this new journey to see if we can but all of it behind me…I guess only time will tell. Sorry where are my manners. Hi I'm Gabriella Monique Shaw and I have a twin sister Rebecka Louise Shaw, we're 16 coming up 17 years old and we have a very eccentric take on life, well I do, I can't speak for my sister. Well we are twins that we're born on separate days because my sister was being a pain and got me stuck so the doctors had to move me before I was born, her birthday 24.12.1990 at 11:58pm and mine 25.12.1990 at 12:01am, I still love that we technically have different birthdays because we get our own cakes and everything but at the same time it's hard to explain when you're a twin having a different birthdate even though it's only a day.

Just like any other family we have a Mom and a Dad and a brother but it gets a bit more complicated than that. Our Mothers name is Marileene Lillian Danforth and our Fathers name is Jack Graham Shaw, our Brothers name is Mitchell John Shaw and this is where it gets complicated. When Becka and I were about 4 years old our parents separated, they both just wanted different things; at least that's what we've always been told so I'm going to stick with that.

In 1996 our Mother got remarried to Patrick Henry-George Danforth who loves his sports and we gained a step-father and also a step-brother as he has a son from his first marriage whose name is Jonathan Reed Danforth. So in the short way it's been Mom, Pat, Becka and I for the past 7 or so years as Mitch grew up and moved on and now lives in India somewhere doing research and Pat doesn't talk much to Jonathan as they had falling out a few years back and it's never really gotten back on track. Pat has always treated Becka and I like his own and we have always gotten along with him. The last time Becka and I saw our father was 4 years ago because we just found it hard being away from Mom.

Well there is more to come but I think it's time to truly start my story and let you in on what's going on…so with that said let's get underway….

_**March 24**__**th**__** 2007**_

I look around our bedroom and I run my hands over my headboard when I hear my sister yelling up at me from the front door _"Come on Gabi, We've GOT to go!" _she yelled up to me and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my jacket and walked down the stairs.

"**I know I'm coming Shesh" **I said to her as I reached the bottom of the steps and grabbed my mother's arm as we walked out of the house together closing the door behind us. Pat was closing the boot after loading our bags and he walked over to where Mom stood.

"You don't have to do this Becka, Gabi we can forget all about this and you can come with us instead of going to Forks, you don't even have to go anywhere – we could just stay here" she said blubbering as she looked at Becka and I who were standing side by side at this point, this is nothing unusual for other mother she has always been an emotional person but to be honest seeing her this upset had started me off.

Becka and I walked over to her and we hugged her as Pat got into the car and we made sure she was okay as she got in the car. I was surprised that Becka wasn't upset normally out of the two of us she's the one that can't control her emotions. **"We better go; come on it will be over soon!" ** I said trying to convince both myself and my mother hoping to calm her down.

"She's right Marileene you all need this and besides they'll get so bored with all the Soccer stuff, we'll never have time to be together as a family." Pat said to her as Becka and I climbed into the back seat and put on our belts. I have to admit he always knows what to say to her to get her to understand why we make the decisions we do, but Becka would be more bored with the Soccer stuff than I would. I love sports, like any sport and that's what makes us different Becka is so uncoordinated that it gets to the point where it's hilarious.

"**Becka did you grab my iPod?" **I asked her as I wiped my eyes and she smiled at me handing over her bag. _"Yeah, it should be in there, I figured you'd need it and you left it on charge in the kitchen..." _she murmured as she put her headphones in. One of the things we have in common is that neither of us travels well without our music, the amount of time we've spent inside a car in our lives makes us want to kill each other at the best of times but with music we survive.

"**Thanks Hon, what would I do without you?" **I murmured as I felt more tears fall down my cheeks thinking that I could never do this without her. She hugged me as we hit the freeway and our mother started talking. "You know we're very proud of you girls for doing this!" she smiles at us and I see tears starting to form in her eyes. _"Relax Mom, we'll be fine" _Becka said to her as she reached forward touching her arm and Mom smiled placing her hand on top of hers.

"I know you will be Becka, that's exactly what worries me. I feel like you girls are leaving forever! Even though forever is a long time for some reason this feels like one of the last times I'll see you two, together and happy like you are now" she squeezed Becka's hand and I rolled my eyes at her comment, she always over dramatizes everything and she knows that we love both her and Pat and we wouldn't not see them again. If she knew the real reason why I agreed to this when Becka suggested it I think it would be something that destroyed her and I couldn't do that, at least I wasn't ready for her to know.

"Well here we are ladies! Make sure you call us when you reach your Father's please!" Pat reminded us as he helped me with my suitcase twenty minutes later when we arrived at the departure entryway for our flight. _"We will and thanks Pat for everything, we're glad Mom has you!" _Becka said as she goodbye to him and I said goodbye to my mother who had me in a vice grip because she didn't want to let me go but thanks to Pat coming over she was made to let me go and I smiled at him and nodded. He and I have a lot of things that have stayed just between us and I'm glad that he's been there for us, but more importantly he's been there for me to talk to and he knows things that no one else knows.

"**We'd better go Becks; we only have ten minutes…" **I said to her as I wiped my eyes and grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it towards the doors holding onto Becka's arm making sure she actually would make it on time. _"Well this is our first chance at freedom! Well in a way" _she murmured to me as we made it to the queue to check in and made our way to our departure gate. Then my whole world came crazing down, as I heard the voices I really wished wouldn't have shown up. "Becks, Gabi…" I don't want to see them or be near them I just want to be out of Phoenix.

"_That looks like Ben and Tai" _Becka said as we got closer to the gate. **"Yeah, I thought they couldn't come…" **I said to her as I saw her wave and walk over to them.

I stood by the desk listening to their conversation _"Tai, Ben what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?" _she hugged them both and I just rolled my eyes. "We decided it was rude not see our best friends off" Ben said as he nudged Tai in the ribs. _"Yeah well thanks guys but we better get going before the plane leaves without us, we'll call you…" _No B you can call them, I don't want to talk to them. She walked back over to me and went through the scanners, checked our bags over to be loaded onto the plane and joined the line to board and found our seats. **"Why did they have to show up Becka? Do they not know what a fresh start means?" **of course I don't blame Tai for coming but I have no clue why Ben was here it's not like he could have gotten anything out of it.

After clicking our belts in I sighed and looked out the window, I can't wait to leave this city and the people and just move on with my life. **"You don't think he was going to ask you not to go or something?" **I asked her as I looked over at her. _"Pass Gabs but I do know one thing that if he had asked he would be wasting his time, we both need this fresh start as much as you and Ben do…" _Only difference being that the relationship between her and Tailer is completely different to the one between me and Rueben. _"…I realise it's hard but when you thing about it, it's the best thing for everyone…" _she finished. **"So I guess they'll be rung tonight at some point I mean you said that we should all stay friends right" **I said as more of a statement to her than anything else not that I wanted anything to do with them.

I couldn't sleep purely for the fact that I was nervous about seeing our father for the first time in four years and also because I was nervous about how much our life would be different in Forks, I mean no more warm weather, well a lot of warm weather which for me is fine because I never care much for the sun but Becka prefers the heat, and also because it was such a small town and you couldn't sneeze without someone spreading the word, yes I understand how silly that sounds but it's true, at least in my mind it is. The only good thing about Forks was no more Rueben and that for me was the biggest bonus I could ask for, nothing else mattered so long as I didn't have to see him every day and have to act like I still had a thing for him and could stand him just so that I didn't have to explain myself to Becka. It's a long story and right now I just can't be bothered talking about it.

At lunch time the hostess came around with the lunch options and I got the chicken ranch salad with a club soda and Becka got the bangers and mash with a diet coke. I admit I had been crying but it wasn't because I was upset, I was happy I felt more relaxed and free to some extent and I could finally just be me and move on and hopefully put all the bad stuff behind me. My eyes were sore, my sleeves were damp with tears as the plane started to descend into Seattle Sea-Tac Airport at just gone 1'oclock in the afternoon.

Becka and I linked arms as we disembarked the plane and made our way to luggage claim and I saw her scanning and I knew she was looking for our Dad. I nudged her as I spotted him standing near the men's toilets where he had just come out of. She groaned and I rolled my eyes knowing what she groaning at. _"He's still in his uniform, Does that mean that he has his stupid Police cruiser?" _she said and I just shrugged as we grabbed our bags and made our way over to him.

He hasn't changed much still looks the same of course he still doesn't know what to say to us as we reach him he starts stuttering. "Becka, Gabi is that you? You look so grown up" we look at each other and smile rolling our eyes. "_**Yes Dad it's us" **_we both said at the same time as he took my bag and smiled back. "Well let's go then…" he said as we walked out to the car park and sure enough he's in his police cruiser, oh I may have forgotten to mention that he's the Police Chief in Forks. **"Shot gun!" **I yell as we reach the car, if I'm going to be stuck in this thing for 3 and a half to 4 hours I'm not sitting in the back.

"None of that Gabi both of you can sit in the back it's only fair" he said as he put our bags in the boot and I just rolled my eyes at Becka and she smiled. _"No dad it's fine, I get shot gun all the time with Mom so it's only fair" _she slid into the back seat into the middle and I climbed into the front putting my belt on. On the 3 and a half hour ride home most of it was spent in silence because it's an awkward relationship between us and our father, although our father did his best to have a conversation with us. "So what have you girls been up to since I saw you last?" I look at him and raise my eyebrow, that's a lot of time to cover but Becka jumps in and gives him the short run down. _"Well our summer vacations were mainly spent down on Huka Fall Reservation with our friends, you know swimming, barbeques, then there's school, shopping movies, homework oh and driving occasional road trips…" _well that's most of it. She looked at me halfway through and I just smiled and nodded.

"Well maybe hanging out on the res here could be something you could do" he said as he looked in the mirror at Becka and I just looked out the window. "You remember Billy and Jacob Black don't you? They live on the Quileute Reservation; it's called La Push for short…I'm sure your weekends would be fun…" I couldn't help but giggle at his comment; this was Dad's way of trying to hint at us about boys. **"Well actually Dad, we're just going to focus on school for a while and then maybe in a month or two boys will on the agenda but we have so much to catch up on" ** I said to him as I looked back at Becka who had taken out her iPod. We drove for another hour and a half before we reached Forks and it was nice to see that the place hadn't changed much.

We pulled up outside the house and I climbed out and I was glad to welcome the cold and after being in the car for so long, I can't say the same for Becka who was out of the car like a shot and to the boot and we both grabbed our bags out and ran for the door of course I wasn't watching where I was going and stood in a hole that was on the path and fell over laughing. The only drawback about the wet is that I never wear shoes that have grip on them so it will be interesting to say the least. "I think you'll find it's locked…" Dad said to Becka as he helped me up and grabbed my bag heading up the porch to the front door. _"Hurry up Dad it's freezing…" _ I just shook my head smiling as he took out his keys and handed them to Becka. "Why don't you do the honors then?" he said to her with a bit of anger and she looked at him. _"I'm sorry Dad I'm just not use to this weather…" _they had an awkward hug of such and then she opened the door and he grabbed our bags and wheeled them into the house. Becka and I exchanged glances as he entered the house and I just shrugged as we followed him up the stairs to our old room.

The room was a reasonable size considering we have always shared and probably always will until we get married or we just want to spend time apart in which case we will be screwed because it's only a two bedroom house but right now it is still in its own way perfect for us. The room has two different colours in it the wallpaper being Blue with Red mixed through it as we both share the same favourite colour of Blue and Becka loves Red while I prefer black but it works and looks wicked. The beds sit in the middle of the wall on the right hand side with cabinets on either side of the beds with lamps on them with a cupboard in the middle of the bed filled and covered with our favourite books.

Opposite the beds is our window which sits in the middle and on either side sits a desk for each of us along with a modem for internet that was brought when we were here last so that we could email our anxious mother who thinks that when we don't contact her something has happened which isn't always the case but I can understand that her heart was in the right place, those desks will now be home to our laptops that we received for our birthdays last year and have been using every day since we got them.

I think in some ways it's hard for Dad to be in here and that's why the room still looks the same as when we left it and I can't blame him, I still think it's difficult for him as he had to come see us in the last 4 years because we didn't want to leave Mom and we went camping. "Well I've put some shelves up in the bathroom and I'll leave you girls to unpack, everything is still the same, as I'm sure you can remember" he said as he awkwardly stood by the door before leaving. _**"Thanks Dad!"**_we both called out to him as I heard him head back downstairs.

I walked over to pick up my bag and placed it on my bed opening it up as I watched Becka do the same. We unpacked our clothes into the brightly painted floral drawers that our mother painted when she was pregnant with us and they both had our initials on them, not that we complained they were both painted with slight differences so we knew whose were whose but I guess she thought she would make it easier I think in case Dad was ever putting our clothes away. I looked around the room and realised that Dad had hung up our school photos in the room and I pointed to them as I cleared my throat and I saw Becka's face, all I can say was that it was priceless. _"We'll have to see if Dad will move them the first chance he gets! Seriously there is no way I'm letting anyone see me with buck teeth!" _I smiled and shook my head, the only problem she sees is her buck teeth, but I have to admit the braces she had were a good idea because now she smiles a lot more, although it makes it harder for some people to tell us apart.

Of course if you know us well enough she has blonde streaks through her dark brown hair and I have red streaks through mine, we both of course have chocolate brown eyes and we're both slender but my face is thinner with a more pointed chin and slightly more prominent dimples than Becka. **"Why don't we get our stuff put away completely and then see what Dad's doing for dinner" **I said to her as I walked back to my suitcase taking everything out and sliding my empty bag under my bed.

"Becka, Gabi can you come down here please?" Dad's voice comes up the stairs about twenty minutes later after we've put all our things away and got our desks set up with laptops, books, pens and photos. _"Yeah Dad" _Becka called down the stairs and then she looked at me. _"Sounds like we've got some visitors…" _she mumbled to me as we headed down the stairs _"Wonder who it is. We didn't plan for anyone to come over did we?" _she asked me and I had a pretty good feeling on who it might be but I thought I'd just let her figure it out. **"Not that I'm –"**I walked around the corner into the lounge after stepping off the bottom step. **"JACOB…it's been a while" **I said as I smiled at him giving him a hug, figures Dad would arrange for them to drop by like this. Becka stood next to me and I looked between her and Jacob and I just bit my lip seeing the way he was looking at her. She wasn't paying attention; my guess is because she's still thinking about Tailer.

"Billy and Jake are staying for the game! We've ordered pizzas, hope that's okay?" Dad said as I sat down on the couch and Becka sat next to me, she didn't seem too thrilled by the news but I didn't mind. "So how are things?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Becka _"Um…good I guess…"_ she moved slightly closer to me and I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. _"What about you?" _she asked him and he smiled at her. "Pretty good actually thanks for asking…" he replied and I just stared at the Television. Dad and Billy got into the game and we're cheering and booing depending on who made the goal. We were all just sitting on the couch, I was into the game but I never act like I am because it's not normal for a girl to be so into sport but truth be told I'm more of a Tomboy. Within the first half hour the pizzas arrived and were quickly consumed but what do expect when you have three men in the house.

Once the game was over both Dad and Billy we're happy because the Mariners won 10 – 5 and Jacob and Billy promised to come back soon. Dad organised to go fishing with Billy and their close friend Harry Smeath. "Hope you girls don't mind me making plans for Sunday, I'm just so use to being alone…" Dad said as Billy Black backed out the driveway and we walked back inside the house after waving goodbye. Truth be told I thought it was a little rude but at the same time I can understand. _"It's fine Dad we don't mind" _Becka said as she walked into the kitchen and then back to the stairs. I headed up first and she came up behind me. _"We'll be in our room if you need us Dad; it's been a long day…" _If that were the truth, it was just weird trying to hang out with our father; I guess at some point we'll have to start trying otherwise it will continue to be awkward.

You may have noticed I don't say much, truth is since things went bad in my relationship I don't really talk much at all, unless spoken to directly or if I feel like it, I guess in some way I've gone back into my shell…at least that's how I see it. **"What was all that about with Dad? We just got here and he's already making plans for the first weekend we're here?" **I wasn't really wanting an answer I just wondered if she was thinking the same thing. Becka climbed onto her bed after grabbing her laptop off of her desk and she slid it towards her. _"I don't know hon, but I mean it's our first day here, we may meet people to hang out with this weekend otherwise I'm sure Jacob would love some company in La Push…" _she looked at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, she had no clue that Jacob had the hots for her so of course he would be all for us going there.

I got up walking over to my desk and turned on my MacBook and then looked at her. **"The only way you'll get me down at La Push is if I'm literally dragged down there…" **it was nothing against Jacob I just don't really feel like being around Jacob with his puppy dog eyes for my sister. _"Gabi you're not nervous about tomorrow are you?" _she asked me and I looked at her. **"No it's only school, why would I be nervous? You know that I'm use to changing schools by now." **I walked over and sat down on her bed, she knew exactly what I meant, the amount of times we've had to move around because of Pat and his Coaching with soccer and hockey changing schools and redoing classes we've already done has become common practice these days. Changing schools, settling into a new home and then having to move again got pretty tiring and when you were settled for 6 months to a year and then had to change again it was goodbyes and packing and cleaning.

"**We've done this before and we can do this now, it's possible to start over if you believe hard enough" **I said to her as I squeezed her shoulders sitting back on her bed. _"I know Gabi, it's just hard I miss Tai, maybe I should call him, I think I will" _She took her phone out of her pocket and started dialling and I sat forward and grabbed her phone out of her hand. **"Are you crazy Becka? We just got here and you're already wanting to call him. I bet he's missing you as much as you're missing him but calling him will only make it worse…for both of you" **I pointed out to her and she just sighed. _"Maybe I'll leave it for a week or two…" _she said as she reached for her phone and I pulled it closer to me. _"I'm just going to call Mom, we promised we would ring once we got here and I don't want her to worry…" _I reluctantly gave her back her phone giving her the evils, I don't entirely trust her but she's right Mom will worry if we don't call. She started dialling the number and I could tell she was still thinking about Tai, the difference between us, she's easy to read and I'm not which makes it easier for me to hide my feelings and keep secrets, not that I want to have secrets.

"_Hey Pat it's Becka, is Mom around?" _I moved closer to her and she switched the phone onto speaker. "…Marileene the Twins are on the phone…" he had obviously started talking before she switched it to speaker. "Becka? Gabi? How was the flight?" our Mother seemed relieved and a little upset. _"Yeah Mom, we had a good flight, got some food…"_ Becka said and I just rolled my eyes. **"Hey did you happen to see Ben and Tai when you left the airport?" **I asked purely for Becka's sake cause I knew she was somewhat worried about him; I personally didn't want to know. "Yeah we caught a glimpse of them, they looked kinda down but they'll be fine girls. It's hard on everyone at the moment" she said and I just looked away rolling my eyes, Ben can be crying in a corner for all I care.

Becka and Mom talked for another ten minutes and then I talked to Pat making sure that Mom was handling us being away and then Becka took the phone back from me. _"We better go Pat, Mom, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow but we'll be in touch as soon as we can!" _she said before Mom replied. "Okay get some rest, we love you girls" Mom said and I heard her sniffling. _**"We love you both too" **_she hung up the phone and I shut down my laptop not that I ended up using it. Becka got changed and cleaned her teeth before climbing into bed. I decided to have a shower as I felt gross after flying and then being in the car for 3 and a half hours plus falling into the hole. It felt so good on my skin and I could feel all the bad thoughts and the past washing away and leaving me fresh to move on tomorrow is a new day, I'm a new person and life at the moment is a little complicated but I think I will survive, no I know I will survive, I have too.

Walking back into the bedroom after my shower and cleaning my teeth, I dry my hair before hanging my towel on the chair at my desk and climb into bed turning off my lamp. _"So what do you think of Jacob?" _she asked me after I had gotten comfortable snuggling down in my bed and I looked over at her. **"Well he's cute but he's a year younger than us and you know what I'm like with the whole age thing…" **I murmured as I smiled at her. _"You're missing Ben aren't you?" _she asked me and I felt like I was going to explode but then I remember that she doesn't know and I have to rethink my answer.

"**No of course not, what a silly thing to accuse me of Becka…" **my reply was a little later after she asked the question and I looked at her. _"Gabi you can't hide it for much longer, I'll admit that I miss Tai look at what happened earlier, I almost caved and called him, that would have set us both back" _God I never thought we'd be talking about them again so soon, I suddenly want to jump back in the shower and not come out.

"**Look I guess I still love him in some way but that doesn't mean that I need to talk to him, or have to miss him…" **It was the easiest way to word it without saying too much. _"Well I'll text Tai and tell him that we're going to conference call them in together okay, but promise me one thing Gabs?...This is the last time we're talking to them, how are we going to get over them if we keep holding on?" _Well my dearest sister, you are the one that has to get over him, I am way over Ben but you wouldn't know that. I want to say no to this because I don't want to talk to them but I know that if she doesn't do this it will all be Tai, Tai, Tai and I don't want to be reminded of what happened everyday we're here. **"Rebecka, I saw your face when you saw them today; you have to admit to him that you love him, you need to tell him and he needs to know…" **She hates it when I use her full name, well when anyone uses her full name so hopefully this will be the last we talk of them for a while.

"_Yeah I know Gabs but I've got to figure out how to word it, I mean think about it…imagine ringing him and saying 'Hey Tai, I know we've split but I want you to know I still love you and probably always will!' yeah right" she scoffed shaking her head. I was already on the phone waiting for Ben to answer; this was going to be one awkward talk. _"Ben speaking…" doesn't surprise me I told him to delete my number and not to ring me but I had to make this call because of Becka. **"Hey Ben, it's Gabi, how ya going?" **I asked looking at Becka who was just staring at me. "Yeah I'm alright to what do I owe this pleasure?" Pompous prick acting like everything's all good. "Yeah I have to tell you something, but it's difficult to explain…" this was true, I didn't know how much Tailer knew but I had to trust that he hadn't said anything. At this point I'm watching my sister on the phone to Tailer and I knew she'd be crying by the end of that conversation.

"What is it Gabriella?" wow I hate it when people use my full name but having it come from him I despise it. **"Look I'm only making this phone call because I haven't mentioned to Becka what you did to me because I know how she will react, but what were you trying to pull coming to the airport, we're you expecting me to act like everything is how it's always been because it will never be that way…" **I was using a hush tone because I didn't want her to hear me. "I was at the airport because Tai asked me to come, but don't worry he hasn't said anything to Becka about us…" I knew it he fucken told him what happened. Maybe they're more alike than I thought.

"**Jesus Ben are you trying to get me to have a go at you in public because I can do that but don't even try and act like this is my fault…" **God I just want to punch something. "You do that and everyone will know that you will never have a boyfriend or a husband and it will be your fault." Ugh this is why I never want to talk to him or his friend or them together or see them, he thinks he fucken owns me and the fucken world around him. **"Look just keep your mouth shut or you will regret it and I don't want you anywhere near me, if Tailer asks you about us you say no and you tell him you have plans because I don't want to be reminded about what you did to me…" **this is how it's going to be until I tell her, the only person who knows what really happened is Patrick and he promised not to say anything and if I ever needed him he would be here, of course if Dad knew what had happened I could almost guarantee that we wouldn't be talking to each other. "You can't tell me what to do I'm a grown man and I will do as I choose if I want to hang out with Tai I will." Grown man? Really? **"Look Ben I have to go, nice talking to you…" **I hung up before he answered and through my phone down on my bed, this is why I want to just forget about Phoenix and everything that has happened.

I run my hands through my hair and I listen to Becka's conversation, well what was left of it from what I can tell. _"I have to go Tai, I have school in the morning but I promise I'll call you tomorrow night okay?" _ I heard her say into the phone and I just rolled my eyes, so much for the last time we talk to them. _"I love you Tai…" _she looked over at me and I reached for my phone holding it to my ear acting like I was still on the phone. I heard her say _"Mwah…"_ and I nearly gagged it made me sick to think that she could still want to be with him. Oh I may have forgotten to mention that he's cheated on her before and she still took him back. Not that I think she knows that I know but it's not that hard to work out when I see him around other girls.

I heard her start to cry and I was angry, I knew this would be harder for her, she never liked goodbyes but the fact that she was this upset over someone who had hurt her before, I couldn't understand, no I didn't want to understand because it seemed ridiculous if it was me I would have been gone and never looked back but she didn't want that, she had been with him for 3 years and it was like he walked on water, sure he made a mistake but that's all that it was and he wouldn't do it again. Eventually she cried herself to sleep and I hoped that she would be alright tomorrow because I wasn't up to picking up the pieces, I've done that one to many times for more than one person.

It was 11:30 and I had been laying here for over half an hour trying to figure out what I ever saw in _Rueben_, but then coming to think about it I think I was just with him because we were always together with Tai and Becka. I got up and turned my laptop back on looking out the window waiting for it to start and I looked at the street, it's so different here, you could always find people walking the streets this late at night in Phoenix because it was always hot and here it was deserted the odd car driving down the street and the single street lamp shining on the street. I connected to the internet and logged onto my emails and to facebook not that I was actually interested in anything on there I just couldn't find sleep and I doubt I will tonight. I want to tell her but at the same time I know what will happen when I do. She will blame herself and I don't want that because it's not her fault.

By the time I reply to the emails I received from my friends back in Phoenix it was nearly 2 am and I was tired. Becka had been talking in her sleep mainly about Tai but that is nothing new, she had been doing that since we decided to do this about a month ago. I closed my laptop down and climbed into bed pulling my pillow close to me as I closed my eyes and finally found my happy place that allowed me to calm down enough to sleep. I awoke to the sound of running water at 4:30 am and I sighed as I got up and pulled on my jersey as I headed downstairs seeing Becka still asleep and I put the coffee maker on for Dad while I made a tea for myself and sat down at the kitchen table.

I look out into the driveway and realise that there, I wonder when it arrived; I don't remember it being there last night. I heard boots on the stairs and I knew that Dad was on his way down. I climb up and grab him some coffee and put it on the table for him. "Oh Gabriella I wasn't expecting you up this early…" he said looking a little surprised and I couldn't help but smile. **"I didn't sleep much and I heard you up so I thought I might make you a coffee, and maybe some breakfast…Do you still like omelettes?" **I ask as he sat down at the table. "Uh yeah, sure that sounds…great…" Yip still awkward but we're getting there, I think at least I hope. As I start on omelettes for breakfast I look over and see him smiling, I think he likes having us here but he just won't say so.

"**Hey Dad, when did that truck get here? I don't remember it being there last night…" **I asked after putting the mix into the pan to start to cook. "Oh that, um Billy had Jake drop it off this morning at 3 this morning, before he went for a run…don't ask because I don't know why the kid was up that early…I thought maybe you and Becka could use a ride…" I looked at him and laughed gently. **"Well thanks Dad that's very nice of you, but that's more Becka's speed than mine, hey do you know where there's a cheap car dealer? I have some savings and was wanting to buy a car and also get a job…" ** I ask as I chuck some cheese and bacon into the pan to cook into the eggs.

He looked at me and smiled. "Since when did you become Miss Independent I remember when you were all I'm going to marry someone rich so that I don't have to work and he can buy me everything that I ever need…." Trust him to remember that mind you that was the last real conversation I ever remember us having. I put his omelette onto a plate and take it over to him sitting down opposite him. **"Dad that conversation happened when I was like 8 and I had a thing for Richie Rich…who I thought was a real person…" **I say giggling as I shake my head. **"But you still didn't answer my question…" **he looked at me after eating some of his omelette and smiled. "Well if you really want a job the Mill Creek Bar and Grill are looking for workers, and as for the car thing there's a dealer in Port Angeles that handles second hand cars called Ruddell Auto Mall that you could go to if you want…" he said as he drank his coffee and finished his breakfast and I walked back to the stove to make myself something for breakfast. It was hitting 5 o'clock and he was due to leave soon and I knew that we were in a good place the fact that he was smiling and I giggled I think was a good thing, put us at ease.

"Hey Gabi, I think you might need these" he stood up and walked over to me and handed me two keys. I looked up at him and smiled. **"Thanks Dad, I think you're right…it would be nice not to have to wait on the porch in the rain until you got home…" **I smiled and he chuckled as he hugged me. "I knew that I would love having you here. The other difference between Rebecka and I…I have a sarcastic side and she does not, I think that's what makes it easier for me to talk to guys because I can joke with them and feel at ease.

We sat down at the table talking about the game and his work and we were laughing as I ate my breakfast. "Becka come on you'll be late for school…"he called up the stairs as he put on his jacket and his gun belt, what can I say it's not so bad being back here. I looked at the clock and it was 6 o'clock, yes I know that's early to be up but if you knew Becka you would know why, she takes forever to get ready and then to have breakfast and actually get to school well that's a massive challenge in itself. "The keys for the truck are under the front door mat so when you leave make sure you get them…oh and it may take a bit to start it's been sitting for quite some time before Jake brought it here…" he said as he looked at the stairs to see Becka standing at the bottom looking half asleep.

"Becka you okay?" Dad asked as he walked over to her and he smiled gently I think he was trying to see if he could get some sort of conversation with her. _"Yeah Dad, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all…" _she replied and gave him a hug, well an awkward hug. "Well thanks for breakfast Gabi it was great, I will be late home tonight but I want you girls to enjoy your first day at school, I love you…" he said as he opened the front door and then walked out to his cruiser pulling out of the driveway.

I looked at her before walking back into the kitchen. **"You were talking in your sleep last night, did you and Tai have a fight? You sounded upset with him last night" **I said to her as I made her an omelette for her breakfast and placed it down in front of her. _"Um no, he's thinking about persuading his parents to move up here so that we can 'Pick up where we left off'. It sounded okay last night but the more I think about it now the more I think it's a bad idea…" _Hell yes that's a very bad idea, because where ever Tailer goes Rueben follows, fuck that is the last fucken thing I need. So much for a fresh start, God I wish she'd just kick him to the curb. _"…I don't want him sacrificing his families happiness for me I love him but it would be too depressing for him here!" _she finished her breakfast and all I could think about was how much I want that car because if they show up, I'm outta here, I don't care I won't stick around just to act like the happy couple we're supposed to be. I made her a coffee and then headed upstairs to get dressed and get my bag ready for school.

I pull on my blue skinny jeans with my black tank top, my chucks and my brown leather jacket and then head to the bathroom to clean my teeth and brush my hair. I came back down and saw Becka sitting at the table. _"Who's is the truck?" _she asked as I sat down opposite her. **"It's ours, well actually yours because I don't think I'll be driving it. Jacob dropped it off this morning…" **I said as I slid the key over to her that Dad gave me this morning for the front door. **"The key for it is under the mat outside…hey you and I can drive to Port Angeles Dad said there's a car dealer there and I can buy a car…" ** Truth be told the only reason I want my own car is because I know how Becka gets, we had to share and Phoenix and let's just say it wasn't easy because we always wanted to go out at the same time but not necessarily to the same places and it just caused fights and agro.

"_Since when do you have the money to buy a car? I thought you spent it all when we went on that holiday to Miami…" _Ah the joys of not saying how much money I actually have, see the difference between me having money and her not is that she can't budget or save for her life whereas I just don't like shopping that much so I don't spend my money. **"Look will you take me or not? because if you won't then I'll have to ask Dad" **I rolled my eyes as I placed her coffee cup on the sink and walked back past her to the front door opening it waiting for her to run back up to grab her bag. It's hard sometimes to think that we're actually twins but then I guess the saying goes "You can always tell them apart because even though they look the same they actually are completely different" at least part of that is true, we are different and it's a good thing because if we were the same I'm pretty sure we'd go crazy.

While I wait for her to come back down I reach under the mat and grab out the key for the truck twisting it in my hand as I slide my front door key into the lock, when she makes it down the stairs she walks out and I hand her the key as she heads down the porch towards the truck while I pull the door shut and turn the key to lock the door. I thought he would have fixed it by now but I guess he's so busy with work he never got round to it.

I walked out to the truck and climbed in laughing when I realised she could figure out how to change gears and I just looked at her. _"Shut it Gabi…" _I looked at her holding my hands up in surrender. **"Look I'm sorry but it might help if you put your foot on the clutch and then try…not that I'm trying to tell you how to drive or anything…" **I murmured as I looked out the window waiting for her to figure it out, after ten minutes she had reversed out of the drive and we were on our way towards the school. The good thing about a small town, it was easy to find places you wanted to go. _"Why don't we go after school to Port Angeles and you can find yourself a car…" _she said as she looked over at me sighing, I knew that she was uptight with the whole Tailer thing but we promised each other that this would be a fresh start and that's what I expect to do, for myself and I hope that she can do the same thing for her as well because truth be told she could so a lot better than that jerk.

"**Yes thank you…you're the best…"** I clapped my hands as I was excited I'd been looking forward to this for such a long time and I finally get my own car and I don't have to ask to borrow Becka's anymore. This is totally the best start to the fresh start that I need. New School, new friends, new well old car and a relationship with my father, it's looking good. I smile as we drive past the Mill Creek Bar and Grill which is where Dad said there was a job going so after I get my car that's my first stop; well technically the garage would be my first stop to get the car checked out and then maybe the Bar and Grill.

Ugh I couldn't wait for school to finish so that we could go to Port Angeles of course the 1 hour and 5 minute journey might be a bit much for Becka's truck but I guess she has to get a feel for it and what better way than that trip. I started to feel a bit nauseas when Becka pulled into the school gates and drove to the parking lot, everybody was staring but I'm assuming it's because of the truck, but then again knowing our Dad he had told everyone that we were coming and they were all wondering what we looked like and you know all that High School drama stuff that happens. We parked and just sat there looking around, sure enough it was like we were the hot topic, I saw people whispering to each other and staring and I just wanted to yell at them to take a picture.

I look at Becka and she's doing the same thing I was looking around taking it all in and then she looked at me. _"Well I guess it's now or never…let's just get this over with…" _she hates first days at school and to be honest so do I the amount of times we've been the new kids it gets old and fast and this time it was really old. As we got out she locked the truck and walked around to me, we linked arms and started to walk towards the building…I guess this is it…the start of the rest of our lives hopefully it will be uneventful and normal, I can work and do sport here, drive and just not worry about boys and all that drama…at least that's what I'm hoping for but I guess you should never say never. As we headed up the steps I felt eyes on us and to be honest it didn't bother me as much as it normally did and I think that's because I'm older than I have been when I've started other schools but I also think it's because for once I don't feel like I'm the centre of attention, I feel like the knowledge that we're here and we're the Police Chiefs daughters makes us the hot topic and the fact that we're originally from here makes it easier.

**A/N: Well that's my first chapter, hope that it wasn't too boring for you, there is still a lot more to come including what happened with Rueben.**

**Complications, Decisions, Drama it's all still to come and I promise I will try my best to make it interesting and include as much detail as possible. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **


	2. Chapter 2: You Have To Be Kidding Me

**A/N: Hi there, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I have no claim to characters and settings created by Stephanie Meyer; this is just my spin on the story. Hope you all enjoy it and please review, favourite, maybe share with other FanFiction Readers. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **

**~oooOooo~**

As I reach the top of the stairs I turn and look over at the car park, I have to say that the one good thing about this school is that if I ever want to get away I can just run into the forest and pretend to be somewhere else entirely. As I go to turn back towards the school I catch the eyes of 5 people, three guys and two girls, all different heights and hair colours yet they all look similar so they have to be related, well I say that but it doesn't necessarily mean that it's true. I hear Becka say something about going in next to me but I'm not listening, I have no clue why I can't look away but it sure as hell is driving my sister crazy _"Gabi? Move! Please!" _she said as she pulled me into the building, over to the office and up to the desk.**" Gee talk about impatient...Sorry they just caught my intention was all…" **this is nothing unusual for her; she's always been the one to get things done and get them done quickly. 

"Can I help you ladies?" came a voice from behind the desk near the photocopier, it was a voice that would make anyone relax, she had the best looking caramel brown hair that I've ever seen in my life and her face looks exactly like the ones that belonged to the 5 that I saw outside, surely that must be a coincidence. Her face was shaped like a heart and she had dimples on either side, I swear she could be one of those porcelain dolls that people collect. _"Yes, I'm Rebecka and this is my sister Gabriella, we're er Chief Shaw's daughters" _I could tell that she was embarrassed about that but it's gotten easier to say that he was our father. "Of course I have your paperwork here…just give me a moment…" she walked towards us from the copier and searched through papers sitting on the desk in front of her. "I hope you don't have too much trouble finding your way around, would you like a map?" she asked smiling at us and I smiled back taking the papers from her. **"No thanks, that's okay, it looks easy enough…" **I give Becka her timetable and the lady spoke again. "Please bring this slip back this afternoon…" she handed the piece of paper to Becka and I took a peak, it has both our names on it and I just shrug as I look at Becka. "Good luck…" she said smiling sweetly and walked around to open the door for us. _**"Thank you" **_we both said as we walked out and I looked at her as we stopped just outside the corridor to the outside. **"Well that was weird" **I said to her as I looked down at the timetable in my hand.

"_We have English; that should be fun…" _she looks up from her time table and I roll my eyes. **"Awesome" **I say with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. "Hi, er you're Gabriella and Rebecka aren't you?" I look over at the direction the voice came from and there stands a blonde haired boy wearing glasses and I have to supress the urge to have a go at him. **"Um Yes, and you are?" **I try not to come out sounding rude. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Mike, Mike Newton and these are my friends, Angela, Lauren, Jess and Eric" he pointed to each of them by name and I smiled gently.

"So where's your first class?" Eric asked and I just looked at Becka, I'm not doing all the talking. _"Uh we have English…" _she was trying to sound friendly but I know she was just as irritated as I was. "Awesome, I'll show you where to go if you like?" he said smiling as the other's headed off in the same direction and we followed. **"Thanks…" **I said gently as I looked around at the school, I love older looking buildings, you can create amazing back stories for them and the history is incredible in most places.

"Mr Mansen! Two new students Sir" Eric said as we reached the teacher who was writing on the whiteboard. _"I'm Rebecka and this is Gabriella…"_ she points to herself and then at me and he smiles. "Right Gabriella, you can sit here next to Miss Stanley and Rebecka you can sit here with Miss Weber! Girls I expect you to help them catch up please…" He motioned for us to sit down and gave us our books. I sat down next to the person who was introduced to me as Jess before and smiled gently at her.

"**Hi I'm Gabriella, you're Jess right?"** I asked as I opened my book and she turned it to the page we're supposed to be on. "Yes that's right and that's your sister Rebecka?" she asked as she pointed across the classroom at her as she was talking to who I think was introduced as Angela a few minutes ago. **"Uh yea that's right…" **I murmur looking down at the book. "Page 245, Miss Weber what is the answer to question 6?" Mr Mansen asked and walked over to her as she spoke. "The relationship between Romeo and Juliet is at the breaking point when Paris turns up" she replied as she looked at Becka and I just rolled my eyes. Romeo and Juliet, I love this story I've read it a million times and still hope that the ending turns out different but I know it won't. For the last two years we've studied this and I know that Becka is tired of it.

"Miss Shaw, the answer to question 9?" I knew that he was talking to Becka because he was still standing by her desk. The look on her face said she didn't really want to answer, I looked down at the question and smiled, she should know this like the back of her hand. _**"What methods we're used when Romeo died and how did Juliet react?" **_She was looking across the room at me and I smile and nod my head. _"Uh Romeo drank poison believing that Juliet was already dead, shortly after he drank it she woke up and it was already too late, she followed by stabbing herself?" _she was more asking a question, truth be told she knows the basics of the story rather than the full version.

"Okay, so I would like you all to write an essay about a relationship that stands out to you, describe the strength of that relationship and the things you think make the two people in that relationship a team…" Mr Mansen said to the class and went back to his desk. I started to right about the only relationship I've really ever been around and that is my mother and Step-Father. It doesn't take much to explain why their relationship stands out to me and what makes them strong. The fact they both have their time apart and also the amount of time they spend together, I wish the one day I can find someone who will be like that with me, allow me to be my own person but also want to spend time with me.

As the bell rang I closed my book and place it back in my bag. "So what do you have next?" Jess asked me and I checked my timetable, **"Um Biology, Block 3…" **I said rolling my eyes, I hate anything to do with science, it's never been a strong subject for me but I guess we will have to use it at some point, at least that's why my mother always said to me, "You never know when information like that could come in handy…" Truth be told I don't ever think it will but it keeps her off my back and Becka happy that we have more than one class together, truth be told I think we have every class together but one. "Cool, I have that too along with Mike and Lauren…" she said as we met the others at the door. "…Nice to meet you Becka" Angela said as she waved at us heading in the opposite direction. We made our way down the corridor towards what looked like lockers and I checked my piece of paper finding mine, I couldn't wait to get rid of my bag.

"**Have fun did you Becks?" **I asked as I started to unlock my locker and took my books out placing them in the locker along with my bag just grabbing my phone, pens and books for next class. _"No, you know that I hate Romeo and Juliet, I can't believe we're studying it….again!" _She was getting rid of the books she didn't need into her locker and kept her bag with her, another thing that makes us different. I sigh and close my locker looking at her. **"Becks, you know each school has a different er curriculum basis, we're just gonna have to deal with it. Besides you always complain and then you end up acing the class anyway, sometime you even beat me…" **she smiled because she knows that it's not easy to do that. _"I know Gabi, but I'm just pointing out a fact..." _she sighed and changed the subject as she closed her locker and we headed in the direction where Mike, Jess and Eric we're heading.

"_I might call Tai at lunch! We need to sort this out, once and for all. I need him in my life Gabs and if that means that it can be nothing more than friends then so be it, but I need him so much more than I realized. I'm still head over heels for him Gabi!" _she looks at me and I know exactly what she wants to hear but it's not going to come out of my mouth. **"Look Becka, I get it okay, you can't just let him go I get that but you have to try…the more you keep holding to him and what you want to happen between you the more your just going to be disappointed…I mean can you really handle saying goodbye again? I remember how much it hurt you the first time…" **She looks at me like I'm crazy and I know she wanted me to be all **"I miss Ben why don't they come visit blah, blah, blah…" **It's not going to happen, because the truth is, I know that I would be lying; if I never saw him again it would be too soon. She sighed and I gave her a hug, she's really struggling with this. _"After class Gabi…" _she walked into the classroom and I followed in behind her.

_"Excuse me, I'm Rebecka and this is my sister Gabriella we're the Shaw twins." _She handed over the slip that the lady in the office gave us and he looked at us. "Yes I'm Mr Singapore and here are your textbooks, Miss Cullen would you be so kind as to move to the spare desk, ah no Mr Hale you can stay there thank you! Gabriella would you take this sear next to Mr Cullen and Rebecka next to Miss Cullen" I look from Mr Hale, to Miss Cullen and then to Mr Cullen and I'm pretty sure I'm turning red, these were three of the five that caught me staring this morning when we arrived, oh just shoot me now hopefully they don't ask me about it because truth be told I have no answer that would explain why I was staring. He handed the piece of paper back to Becka and motioned for us to take our seats. _"See ya!" _Becka said as she walked past me as I placed my books on the table sitting down on the stool watching her walk back to sit down at the back of the classroom.

I run my hands through my hair and look over at the boy sitting next to me, he has bronze hair and dark brown almost black eyes, the same porcelain looking skin as the lady in the school office and it's crazy scary, although the look on his face says that I'm the last person he wants to be around and the fact that he's sitting as far away from me as possible. He was the taller of them all and the one that was standing on his own, something tells me that he doesn't like being around people. I looked up as the teacher called the class to order and told us what we were doing today and then looked over the class outline for the semester and oh joy, everything we've done before and I know that this is going to be a long class. I look over at the Cullen boy sitting next to me and smile gently. **"Hi, um I'm Gabriella, but I guess you already know that…everyone around here seems to…" **he just stares at me and I look away to the back of the classroom and see that Becka and Miss Cullen are in a full on conversation and then she looks at me.

I sighed as I sat staring at my book reading the same information I've already read like twelve times after changing schools all the time. "Alright class, please read pages 200-289 for homework…" the teacher called at the end of the class as the bell rang and I stood up clearing my books and saw the boy next to me pretty much sprint from the room. Yip clearly something about me has him running, probably a good thing too, who am I kidding people are normal in this town and I'm not exactly a normal person, too much baggage, smarter than most girls and over opinionated at times. _"Gabi, can you come here please?" _I looked over at her and sighed walking towards Becka and Mr Hale and Miss Cullen, smile Gabi, they can't all be that bad. "Hi I'm Alice, this is Jasper and that's my brother Edward who so rudely ran out of the room." She said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Well at least now I can put first names to all the faces, they seem to suit perfectly, it's spooky how much they all look alike, the porcelain pale skin, the weird coloured eyes. I pull myself from my day dream. **"It's nice to meet you both…" **I say politely. _"Um would you excuse us please?" _Becka said as we walked towards the door and she grabbed my arm. "Sure I'm sure we'll see each other around in this small town…" Alice said with a smile before turning around and walking off in the opposite direction.

"_She seems nice doesn't she?" _Becka asked as we walked to our lockers and my phone buzzed, taking it out of my pocket I sigh seeing the name on the screen and then read the message. _*Hey Gabriella, what times your lunch break?* _I groan and look at her. **"Um yeah she does…Becka, I just got a text from Ben, he wants to know what time our lunch break is, I think they may want to call…" **so much for leave me the hell alone, oh no wait that's right he can't do as he's told. We reached our lockers and I switched my Bio book out for my gym gear and headed towards the school gym with her following beside me. As we reach the gym I see Eric and Mike and I look out of the corner of my eye and see Becka rolling her eyes as she sees them. I passed our slip to the gym teacher and she just tells us to take a seat today to get a feel for how the class works and she'll pair us up tomorrow. As I sit down Becka looks at me. _"Is it just me or does it seem like we have at least one more enthusiastic male on our hands other than Jacob?" _she waves her hand in front of my face as I've zoned out and just shrug **"Probably but that doesn't matter right now…" **Truth being told the only thing I'm concerned about right now is that that asshole wants to talk me and I can't tell him where to go because that means telling Becka what happened.

"_Look Gabi relax, I'm sure it's nothing, lunch is next, we'll sit in the car and call them, telling them to wait until after school. I promise it will work out okay" _Yeah for her maybe, her boyfriend wants to be with her and she with him whereas it's he wants to act like we wants me and I want nothing to do with him…ever again. She gave me a hug and a pat on the back and sigh. **"I hope you're right…" **I murmured gently as I watched the rest of the class playing Volleyball. Truthfully, it's one of my favourite sports mainly because I love playing it on the beach. I look at Becka and I can tell she's gone back to when the four of us use to play against each other. After the end of class I grabbed the slip and walked back to my locker.

I grabbed my book and looked at her. **"We have Trig now…this is going to be one slow class…it's so going to be a long semester…" **we head to the classroom and do the normal routine, introduce ourselves, hand over our slip get our seats and then do the work in the class. When the bell rings I'm so hungry but this phone call needs to be done before I get frustrated with her and she loses her nerve. It's so great to be at school where I didn't have to carry my bag with me everywhere. **"Come on let's ring them otherwise he'll text again…" **I said grabbing her arm as I saw her waving at Alice who was standing with Edward and Jasper at the entrance to the Cafeteria and I smiled gently pulling her out to the parking lot over to the truck.

Becka unlocked it and climbed in. She dialled Tai's number on her phone and he picked up thankfully I couldn't hear Ben on the phone. "Hey Becka, so I guess you got Ben's text…" he said in the phone and I just roll my eyes like that's not obvious. _"Yeah, look Tai I think we need to give it time, we've only just got here and we're trying to move on…maybe in a week or two we could see how things go…" _I can hear her heart breaking but she knows this is the right thing to do. It was her choice to do this, I only came because I needed an out and she gave me the perfect one. The phone was silent for a long time before he answered. "If this is what you want but I love you and miss you babe…I guess I'll hear from you soon…Gabi take care of my girl…" of course I don't have a problem with Tai per say, just that he's still friends with that dickhead and I'm pretty sure he knows every detail about what happened. **"Of course I will Tai, look we better go…" **I said as I looked at her and she nodded. I got out of the truck and headed back inside leaving her to finish up on the phone with him, she needed me to be there for her to do that but I'm just hoping she truly makes a go of this whole fresh start thing.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, lunch was kinda short but I managed to eat something even though I'm pretty sure the Cullen and Hale children were staring at me and I have no clue why, it was a little unnerving to say the least. I didn't say much to anyone and just kept to myself, the one class I had by myself was music class and this is the one class I look forward to everyday, at any school, everyone in Music class is all here for the same reason….Escape….it's what allows music to be so powerful. Of course he would have to be in this class, as if having him look at me like I'm the last person on earth that should be here, he's sitting at the piano in the corner and looking straight at me. God just take a picture already if you want to stare at me, I get it its rude so stop doing it. I turn around and start to write notes on my sheet music as I play through a tune in my head. I get so lost in what I'm doing that I barely hear the bell ring for the next class.

I catch up with Becka as she comes out of her Journalism class and she's smiling so something tells me that that is the one class she is going to be happy in. She is with Angela and now I understand why…clearly they are working on something together and I'm glad that she's making fast friends here, it's been the other way round at all the other school's we've attended. Oh I may have forgotten to mention that we always have a least one class apart and they are always the same class, hobby classes I guess you could call them. I love music and singing, sometimes dancing and they all sort of interact together whereas Becka loves writing so journalism is right up her alley and it's her escape in many ways, with her poetry and about what should have happened in many situations.

"**Hey Becka, how was your class?" **I asked as we headed down the corridor towards our next class. _"It was great; Angela and I are doing a project together and it turns out she's on the school paper so we talked a bit about that…" _This is the happiest she has been today and I think she's finally starting to let go of her past. **"Well I'm glad…because this class is one I'm sure we'll both fall asleep in…" **we both laughed as we entered the class room and past the slip over. Turns out this is one class we can sit together in. "Well welcome Gabriella and Rebecka to Government class…" Mr Parsons said as we took our seats and got out our books. This is one class that I don't mind because I'm always interest in what happens in the world, especially if it concerns my future, don't get me wrong I could care less about money and that, but if there is something I can do to help out people in other countries that are having problems than I'm all for looking into that.

At the last bell I'm so excited that I practically run to my locker not waiting for Becka to come out and grab my bag and books making sure I have everything waiting for her to catch up. _"Geez, I know you're excited but really? You look like a little kid…" _she's rolling her eyes at me but I don't care, I'm about to buy my first car and hopefully get a job all within the first day and a half of being in this town. **"Oh come on B, you promised that you would take me you can't back out now…" **I pout and she smiles looking at me. _"Fine but you owe me…and don't think that you won't be driving me around sometimes…I'm not bringing my truck everyday…" _she said as we made our way outside.

As we reach the truck I look around and I see them standing by their cars, well what I assume is their cars and I just shake my head smiling, surely we can't be that interesting that they're still staring at us. _"Looks like we're still the centre of attention around here…" _Becka murmured before getting into the truck. I get in and chuck my bag on the floor and put my belt on. **"We should stop off and get something to eat in Port Angeles before we go to the car dealer ship, my treat for you being such a great big sister…" **she smiled as we pulled out of the park and out onto the main street heading out of town towards the direction of Port Angeles. _"You can be a real egg sometimes sis you know that right?" _she said laughing and I smirk at her. **"It's one of the reasons that you love me…" **I say to her before pulling my phone out of my pocket seeing that it's Dad.

I answer it and switch it to speaker so that Becka can hear him too. "Hey Gabi, how was your first day?" I looked at Becka and roll my eyes; of course he knows that school is over. **"It's been good Dad, it's just school…" **I say as I take my jacket off. "We'll that's good, I just wanted to let you know that I rung up the car dealership that you and I talked to the owner and he knows you're coming. If you want to buy it out right you will have to go to the bank and get the cash out otherwise I've had papers faxed through and back with all my information on allowing it to be put in my name first, of course the choice is yours but I thought I would cover the base because I didn't know what you wanted to do…" Of course he would think like that, after all he knows the law better than anyone. **"Gee thanks Dad, I don't know I might just get the money out, it's easier to have it all fall onto me right? I mean after all I am growing up and have to take responsibility for my choices…" **I look at Becka and she just shrugs, she probably is thinking the same thing I am, the sooner it's in my name the better. "Well I have to get back to work but I just wanted to let you know that I had done that in case you got there and changed your mind, you could still get your car…" he said and then sighed. "I'll be home late tonight girls…I love you and please drive safe…" he said before hanging up and I just laughed gently as I placed the phone on the dash.

An hour later we arrive in Port Angeles and I'm feeling nervous and excited, this is my first big spend up, a new/old car and it will be all mine…out right. _"Geez Gabi…would you stop jittering you're making me feel nauseas…" _she pulls over on the side of the road and parked. **"Sorry, it's just I'm freaking out, I can't believe I'm buying a car…" **I look at her smiling and then climb out grabbing my wallet and phone closing the door. _"Look at my little sis, all grown up…" _she laughs and I hit her arm as we walk around the town that is Port Angeles, doing some window shopping. **"I feel like a coffee you want one?" **I ask as we come out of the bank where I had got all the money out of the account my Mom and I set up when I had nearly a grand saved from previous birthdays and Christmases. I have just over 7 grand to buy a car and everything that goes along with it…this is where my life starts to take on shape, working, driving being independent, away from my sister and also with her.

"_I would love one, should we go in there?" _she asked pointing across the street to the Starbucks and I just smiled. **"Oh yes Peppermint Mocha Latte here I come…" **I run across the street and wait to order and she comes in behind me. After drinking our coffees and having something to eat we get back in the truck and go to the Ruddell Auto Mall car dealership and I look at her.

"**Let's see what we can find shall we?" **truth be told I'd rather be here with Becka rather than Dad because we have similar taste in most things, except guys which for that I am glad. We walked around the car lot for about half an hour looking at the cars before I found one that I liked, of course Becka had other ideas but this is my car so it's my choice. I smile and look over the yard at her. **"Hey B, I think I want this one…" **I say as I open the door and have a look around, it's so my style tomboy looking, black, 5 speed manual, two door, leather interior, sunroof, oh it's so perfect. _"We'll if you get this you'll be driving a lot more than I will…" _she leans against the car looking at the year and model of the car. _"This is a 2003 Hyundai Tiburon…" _she looks at me and I roll my eyes, like I haven't figured out that it's a Hyundai car. "You must be Rebecka and Gabriella Shaw…I'm Howard Ruddell, you're father contacted me earlier today…I understand you're looking to buy a car…" he looked like a normal guy you see at car dealerships, well presented, smiling, polite, older than I'd say 40 but that's just a guess.

After going through everything with Mr Ruddell I got round to filling out the paper work and sorting out the registration, tags and everything else to get it sorted. It was nearly 5 o'clock by the time I got everything sorted out and finally had the keys and could take the car off the lot. Becka had called it quits and decided to head home as she was going to stop and get some groceries on the way home and she was going to start making dinner. So after checking out all the pros and cons of buying a second hand car, I decide to just go with it and hey if I need any work done I can just call Jacob right?

So the car cost me $5,995 and after all the licensing, fees etc. it came in at $6500 and I could not be any happier I climb in and turn it on after pumping the clutch and I see that I have to get some gas into the car before heading back to Forks.

Oh it feels so good to be able to drive again, that truck would have frustrated the crap out of me. I switch the radio on after putting the window down and it's Fergie's new song that's playing on the radio.

"…_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry…."_

Now if I was still in Phoenix this song probably would have gotten on my nerves but now it's relaxing and it's true, I will miss him in my own way because he was my first love but it's one that I will never forget for all the wrong reasons. Halfway between Port Angeles and Forks it starts to rain so my window goes up and I realise that I don't have my jacket or my bag and it's pouring down. When I reach the sign entering into forks I get my phone out and send Becka a text **"Can you bring out my jacket and CV to the sidewalk?" **I sent it to her and then looked back at the road and realised the car had stopped right in front of me so I slam on my brakes and jerk forward and then back in my seat and I honk my horn as I drive around them and I check my mirror as I drive off and I realise exactly who it is…Mr I have a staring Problem Cullen.

I pull up outside our house and she comes running out to me and I opened my door. _"Geez, you look pissed what happened to you?" _I look at her and shake my head. **"It's nothing just a stupid driver thinking he owns the road…I just need to stop by the Mill Creek Bar and Grill and see about this job and then I'll be back…Half seven at the latest I promise…" **I say smiling at her before closing my door and turning around heading back towards the Bar and Grill. I so hope they'll let me have this job even though I'm not old enough to be serving alcohol, maybe they'll allow me to just deal with serving the food and taking payments etc. I don't know maybe they'll allow me to serve alcohol so long as another staff member is there to supervise, I mean what harm can I do after all I'm the daughter of the chief of Police, I'm sure he'd just love to arrest me for something alcohol related.

I arrive and park outside the building and pull on my jacket putting my hood up and grabbed my CV tucking it into my jacket before opening the door and running inside. I look around and it's totally somewhere I could work, it's quaint and rustic and homey in some ways. Of course the owner isn't working tonight so I leave it with Sydney who is a lovely lady who works nearly every night of the week. She is going to pass it on to the owner and said I should know by the end of the week, next week at the latest so I'm hoping that goes well. After stopping off at a grocery store to get a drink I drove home and parked in behind Becka's truck and ran up the steps into the house. I took my jacket off and smiled, she has cooked our favourite dinner, creamy pumpkin pasta and it smells amazing.

**"Well I hope that you made enough for Dad, because you know how much he would hate it if we ended up eating it all…" **I sit down at the table and she placed it in front of me. _"Of course, I know Dad too you know…hopefully it will taste okay when he gets home. It's half seven now and knowing him he won't be home for another hour…" _she was right of course, we ate and finished dinner washing our dishes and then headed upstairs to do our homework, which didn't take me very long at all and so I headed back downstairs and went through the movies, I found The Covenant which is one of my favourite movies and sat down to watch it. Dad arrived home at 8:40pm and he ate two bowls of the pasta and watched the movie with both Becka and I.

When the movie finished we all ended up going to bed, I was wiped and so was Dad from working so hard, I don't know what's going on but it's got him rattled more than normal but I wasn't going to ask, I learnt that early on, if he wanted to talk about he would, otherwise I never bothered. I ended up falling asleep reading Romeo and Juliet; it wasn't because I found it boring I think it was because I was just so worn out from classes and being up late last night and up early this morning.

The next couple of days past without incident, Alice and Jasper were around school and in classes along with the two others that I saw them standing with on our first day but no sign of Edward I believe Alice said his name was, not that I'm complaining or anything it would just be nice to get some understanding off what was wrong with me. According to Alice he was at home with a fever but something tells me she was bluffing but of course I wouldn't call her out on that. Of course Tai won't stop trying to get a hold of Becka and she keeps getting frustrated and wanting to answer. Eric and Mike are hanging around us like we're still some new toys and the looks from Jess and some other girls that hang out with them are getting old real quick and I'm so getting ready to tell them to either cheer the hell up or just leave me alone. We've been at this school for 3 days now and we're still getting talked about, stared at…normally it only lasts a day but I guess small towns, small minds and all of that stuff. Ugh I'm kinda hoping some other teens arrive to attend here just so that I'll stop getting stared at.

**~oooOooo~**

_**Friday 28**__**th**__** March 2007**_

It's Friday and I'm so over having nothing to do in this town, and no doubt we'll end up out at La Push visiting with Jacob and Dad and Billy will be fishing on Sunday and no doubt there will be another game on at some point that they'll want to watch. I really hope that I'll hear from the owner of the Mill Creek Bar and Grill next week so at least I'll have a reason to decline when asked to go places and have money to go to Port Angeles and go shopping and to the movies. I'm sitting in Music answering the questions and I look out the window and it's a semi nice day today, it's still cold but it's not grey like it has been recently.

The bell rings and I reach my locker just as my phone rings. I take it out and look at the number rolling my eyes. Seriously, he's just asking for me to get back on a plane and fly back there just to knock him the hell out so that he'll leave me alone. **"What the hell do you want Rueben?" **the only time I use his full name is when Becka isn't around, it would kind of give it away that we weren't as serious as we have been. "Geez Gabriella, somethings crawled up your butt hasn't it?" he laughed and it takes everything I have not to start having a go at him. **"You have 2 minutes before I hang up on you…" **I close my locker and head towards the cafeteria as he starts talking. "Look I just want you to get Becka to answer her phone, Tai is going crazy here and it's making me go insane…" Good, you fucken deserve to go insane you asshole. **"Look I'm not doing you any favours and if she never speaks to him again it will be too soon after the way he's treated her…" **sure I'm sure she's hiding things from me but I can't judge her for that but the fact that I know he's cheated on her is because I saw him outside the movie theatre in Phoenix with some blonde bimbo. **"…Don't try and tell me he made a mistake and he's sorry and blah, blah, blah because that is a bloody lie and you know it…" **I see Becka standing in line to get food and I smile waving at her. **"So the answer is no…I will not be telling her to take his calls and I swear if you don't leave me alone you will wish otherwise…" **with that I hang up and walk closer to her.

"_Who was that?" _she asked as I grabbed a Chocolate Milk from behind her and shrugged. **"Just Mom, wanting to check in…you know her…doesn't hear from us every two days she starts to freak out…" **sure that was a lie but if she knew that I had answered a call from him she would be all _"Why can't I take Tai's calls then?" _and it would be a whole big disagreement and it really wasn't worth it. _"Yes but I don't think she would be Mom if she didn't freak out…" _she paid for lunch and then we went and sat down at the table with Mike, Jess and Angela. They were talking about going to a movie or something over the weekend and truth be told I would love to go but with the looks, there is no way that is happening which means it will be to La Push to see Jacob.

Hell, pretty sure I can stand being around Jacob, even if he is all about my sister more than dealing with Jess and her overly compulsive staring and evil eyeing, if she's trying not to make it obvious that she has a thing for Mike, she's failing and miserably. The rest of that afternoon couldn't have gone any slower if it tried, I'm pretty sure of it. Come the end of the day I was fried, I just want to go home and sleep. Grabbing all my books that I needed for homework from my locker, both Becka and I walked out to my car, of course everyone stared at the car because it was so different from the truck that we came in yesterday. Oh I may have forgot to mention that Dad liked my choice of vehicle and said that it was worth the money I paid so I was quite pleased with his approval.

We get in the car and head home, truth be told I just want to blob out but before we even make it in the door my phone rings and it's an unknown number, I get nervous as I unlock the door walking in answering it. **"Hello, Gabriella speaking…" **please tell me this is the phone call I've been waiting for. "Hi Gabriella this is Azalea and I'm the owner of the Mill Creek Bar and Grill…" I take a deep breath and I close my eyes. "I'm calling to say that I would love to meet you and talk about what would be entailed in the job, would tomorrow be okay?" Oh my god, I might have a job. This is going to be a good place to finish High School, sort out college figure out what I want to do with my life.

"**Sure tomorrow would be great…" **I say trying to contain my joy. "Great, well could we say around 3.00pm?" **"Tomorrow, 3.00pm no problem…so I'll see you then?" **she says goodbye and hangs up and I jump up and down. _"You have an interview tomorrow?" _Becka asks and I just nod. She looks upset and I walk over to her. **"You'll be fine…I'm sure it would be good for you to spend some time with just you and Dad, hey maybe even just you and Jacob I'm sure that you would make his day…" **she laughs and hits my arm playfully. _"Don't even go there Gabi…" _teasing her is funny and I know it annoys the crap out of her.

Dad came home early so we all had dinner together and then watched an episode of the TV show called Heroes, I love this program because it would be amazing to have abilities like that; talking to technology, regenerating it would be so cool. "I'm gonna call it a night girls…sleep well and I'll see you in the morning…" Dad stood up heading upstairs after it had finished and I stood up. **"Shower and then bed for me too I think sis…I'll see you when you come up, or in the morning…" **I go upstairs have a shower get changed and climb into bed. I'm so nervous about tomorrow I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. But it's a good thing too, independence, meeting hopefully nice people, getting to do what I love which is interact with others and working with food.

Waking up on Saturday is just like waking up any other day, except today I don't have to go to school, so what do you do all day in a town where there's like nothing to do and the only decent town is like an hour away? You end up going to La Push to spend time with the first person you knew in this town other than your father, who has the hots for your sister and is making it so obvious. Well let's just say that it's horrible to watch from my end because I know that he has no shot and is so sweet that I just want to tell him that it will never happen but seeing how it's bothering Becka is so entertaining, I just need some popcorn and large Pepsi and it's like an entertaining movie.

He's working on his car, and I have to say I am impressed, he's driven for a teenager and it's kinda weird how much he knows but I suppose living in places like this leaves you a lot of time to read and surf the internet etc. 3pm couldn't come fast enough, time went by so slowly I thought that I could have died ten times over before it got close to being time for me to go. Of course I brought my car because I had to go to this interview and Becka didn't want to bring the truck so I have to come back out and pick her up which I don't mind so long as we don't have to stay long or at all after that as I want to get some homework done before tomorrow.

I say goodbye to Jake and Billy while Becka and I walk out to my car. _"You better come right back here after you've finished…" _of course I knew that she didn't want to be here by herself but Dad ended up being called into work so she had no choice but to stay here until I finished because I wasn't going home and having to double back to Mill Creek Bar and Grill. **"Chill okay…There and back…I promise…but in the meantime have fun with your boyfriend…" **I smirk at her getting in the car turning it on and reversing back waving to her as I drive away.

The interview with Azalea went well she's incredibly nice, blonde hair, petite and they're going to give me a 90 day trial starting on Wednesday so I have a few days to get my head around it. Of course no night is ever the same in places like this. I won't be able to serve alcohol but I can still work after 10pm if I'm needed or if I want to. I fill out all the forms and give them information to get checks done and she is happy for me to leave. On the way out I say hello to Sydney who I meet a few days okay when I enquired about the job.

I'm so tempted to take my time getting back out to La Push just to see her squirming when I get there but I can't be that mean to her, of course I'm sure Jacob isn't minding the time alone with her. He probably feels like all his Christmases have come at once right now. I decide to drive slowly back out there and when I arrive she comes running out of the garage and jumps into my car. _"Go…I want to go home now…" _I look at her and she looks like she's seen a ghost or something and I just do what she asked waving at Jake as we left. She's staring out the window and I just turn the radio on and a song sung by Britney Spears comes over the speakers.

"**So what happened that you came running out of there like you were being chased by a cheetah or something?" **I asked as we pulled onto our street. _"He…He was asking all these weird questions…wanted to know if I had a boyfriend…" _I couldn't help but laugh as I parked out front of our house. **"I did warn you that he had a thing for you…" **she gives me the evils and I hold my hands up in surrender and get out of the car going inside.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, I got all of my homework done, cleaning and cooking done and then watched a movie before heading to bed. Of course tomorrow I was staying around here, do some emails, maybe if the weather is pending go outside and catch a little sun but other than that just slob around the house all day. Dad will be fishing and no doubt Becka will want to go shopping with Jess and Angela. Shopping isn't really my thing and besides it will be good for her to get use to spending time with people without me, after all I will be working as of Wednesday, of course she'll probably come in everyday I work just to see me. I don't mind, I love how close we are as sisters, of course it would be nice if Mitch was around but I guess we can't have everything.

Come Monday morning the whole routine starts again, get up, shower, dress, breakfast and then school. Of course we're use to the timing now, one of us is normally up to make Dad breakfast and get ours. At school on Monday, all the Cullen's we're back, including Edward and I have to say it still bothered me that way he treated me that day. I was trying to talk to him, he would either nod his head or shake it and it was just horribly rude. At Lunch Becka and I decided to go back out to the truck because she thought it was time that we sorted things out with Rueben and Tailer. Just as we reached the steps to the car park Eric called out to us "Becka, Gabi? Wait up!" thankfully there wasn't anyone around apart from us. I hear Becka groan as we turn around and we smiled politely if not a little fake and he continued to talk. "Hey, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked and it was so sweet and Becka answered him _"Actually Eric, we we're just going to have lunch in our truck today, our Mom wants us to call her and if we don't she'll start to freak out…" _of course the fact that we were calling our Mom was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

The look on his face pretty much broke my heart because he was one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. "Oh um that's fine, I'll see you around then…" he said as he walked away. **"That was so mean; he's a good guy…" **I said looking at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it Gabi, Eric will just have to get over it…" she said as we started down the stairs towards the truck, honestly I don't want to do this and I'm getting tired of having to act like it's all good between Rueben and I but hey, that's why I took Drama class in Phoenix, to be able to pass as an actress to some degree.

As we got to the truck Becka unlocked it and I started to get into the truck as I heard her on the phone. _"Yeah Tai, it's me. I've made a decision! I want to try a long distance relationship; I just can't get you off my mind!" _watching her she was smiling and then she waited as he was obviously replying to her. She looked at me before turning around facing the back of the truck and I turned with her. The smile on her face grew to ten times the size and I just wanted to grab her keys and go. It took a minute for my mouth to catch up with my brain before anything came out of my mouth. **"Holy Crap on a Cracker…" **there at the bed of the truck they both stood smiling and waving, I take Tai's as being genuine but the smug look on his face just drove in the fact that he was doing this just to piss me off. Little does he know I'm not afraid to be alone with him, I just hope that I can keep up this charade until they leave town and hopefully never show their faces again.

There is no way that anything is ever going to happen between us again, I don't know what his deal is but I am going to find out…as if he hasn't made my life miserable enough already.

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I will update Pinterest with photos and the next chapter shouldn't be too far away, this is my first try at a cliff hanger so hopefully it's okay. **

**More insight comes in the next chapter and then we get into the interactions between the twins and the Cullen family as well as some more with Jacob in detail to some degree.**

**The song that plays on the car radio the first time is Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby. **


End file.
